Sin Compromisos
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: juvia es feliz con su novio lyon y sus amigos natsu y lucy, pero una noche conoce a un chico que le cambiara totalmente la vida (mal resumen pasen y leean x3 ) GRUVIA, ademas de multiparejas como NALU, GALE, entre otras que se irán formando conforme avance la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?... bueno la cosa esta así, ya voy a entrar de vacaciones a la escuela, la mayoría de mis relatos ya los he actualizado. También subí un nuevo one-shot llamado "el puente de la felicidad" para aquellos que les gusta el Roukino; al igual que anda por ahí "¡tengamos una alianza!" (Aprovecho para invitarlos a leerlos)…. Pero ese no es el punto… antes de entrar les quería dejar una historia muy linda, con tristeza y bueno ustedes ya saben suele que todas las que hago son algo tristes… en fin espero que les guste…

Este es mi regalo para todos aquellos que me siguen y me han pedido muchos fics de Gruvia… disfrútenlo.

Advierto el contenido de _**lemon**_, haha como si eso los fuera a detener (los amo).

.

.

"_**Confía en tus impulsos, y ni siquiera tus propios pensamientos podrán traicionarte"**_

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1 "Gotas de hielo"**

El cambio de domicilio estaba resultando bastante bien, exceptuando que habían cambiado aquella tranquilidad, la playa, los bosques, ríos, y la comodidad que les proporcionaba a todos ellos la ciudad de Magnolia. Habían llegado a Crocus justo en medio del verano, podían sentirse en los asfixiantes rayos del sol.

Se habían mudado a un edificio modesto cerca de la universidad, con una vista horrible a un callejón y un pequeño ascensor que daba la impresión colapsaría yéndose hasta el sótano, por ello usarlo no les parecía una buena opción. Pero a fin de cuentas; malo o bueno aquel era el recibimiento que tenían después de haber llegado a la ciudad.

-maldito iceman hazlo como si tuvieras bolas.

-joder porque Lucy no vino a ayudarnos también, ella es una chica ruda.

-no molestes, ella tenía que ir a arreglar su propio departamento.

Les presentare a estos chicos, el primero se llama Natsu Dragneel: tiene el cabello rosado y algo alborotado, unos bellos ojos esmeraldas que siempre parecen brillar con su cálida sonrisa y usualmente cuelga se su cuello una bufanda de color claro. El segundo responde al nombre de Lyon Vastia: tiene el cabello de color blanco acabado en punta, ojos claros, alto y da la apariencia de ser un tipo bastante frio y algo competitivo. Aunque a decir verdad estos dos chicos no se llevan nada bien o cuando menos eso es lo que dicen.

La tercera persona en el departamento se llama Juvia Redfox con edad de 19 años mientras que los otros dos le llevaban un año de diferencia. Era una mujer muy hermosa de larga cabellera azul que enmarcaba perfectamente unos ojos del mismo azul un poco más profundo, una bella piel de porcelana que hacía más claro el sonrojar de sus mejillas; se podía notar en su rostro el esfuerzo que hacía en ayudar con las cosas de la mudanza, llevando cajas y maletas con ropa en tanto los otros dos subían los muebles más pesados.

Terminaron algo tarde, ya estaba a punto de anochecer y aunque no habían logrado acomodar todas las cosas por lo menos ya se encontraban dentro del departamento.

-me alegra que les gustaran los muebles que elegí para el departamento.- hablo la novia de Natsu que recién llegaba y podía observar a los dos chicos tirados en la alfombra de la sala.

Ella era Lucy Heartfilia que lucía una cabellera rubia y ojos marrones, se había mudado a un departamento mucho más acogedor y elegante junto con otras dos chicas ese mismo día. Pero tenía la curiosidad de visitar a su novio y sus dos amigos, pues sabía que los tres eran un desastre.

-tal vez si los muebles que elegiste no fueran tan grandes

-y pesados.- concluyo Vastia

-Lyon-kun, Natsu-san, deben de mostrar más fortaleza.- los apoyo la peli azul desde el sofá

Lucy le echo un vistazo al departamento, una pequeña cocina del lado izquierdo de la entrada, al frente una sala bastante amplia, a la derecha de la sala se observaba un pasillo con una puerta enfrente de otra que serian las recamaras y al fondo un baño lo suficientemente amplio.

-¿Cuándo desempacaran y acomodaran las cosas?- pregunto Lucy revolviendo algunas cajas de las que estaban en el suelo

-por mi se quedaría así, solo necesito comida.- hablo Natsu a duras penas

La rubia solo observo como su novio en efecto era un desastre, en tanto un portazo hiso que todos giraran para ver quien acababa de entrar

-hola gehe

-¡Gajeel!, mira, mira, este es el departamento ya subimos todo solo falta acomodar las cosas.- hablaba Juvia feliz recibiendo a su hermano mayor

-vaya con que los buenos para nada al fin hicieron algo de provecho.- saludo a su pequeña hermana con un abrazo –debieron decirme para venir a echarles una mano.-

Gajeel como hermano mayor de Juvia conocía bien a los otros tres chicos, tenía una buena amistad con Natsu y en cuanto a Lyon sostenían una fuerte amistad desde antes que empezara a salir con su pequeña hermana. En cuanto a Lucy bueno ella se había convertido en una buena amiga después de todo gracias a ella conoció a su novia Levy.

Todos de dirigieron al bar Sun, un pequeño bar de la ciudad que era frecuentado por muchos estudiantes.

-entonces ¿ya tienen trabajo aquí?- pregunto una chica de gafas también peli azulada

-sí, trabajare en un bar cerca del departamento.- respondió Natsu devorando la botana que estaba sobre la mesa

-yo no he conseguido nada.- hablo Lyon un tanto preocupado

-podría buscarte empleo en el restaurant donde trabajo, podrías ser mesero. Después de todo Bob me debe un par de favores.- le ofreció Gajeel

-eso seria estupendo. Gracias

-ya sabes, somos familia.- hablo mirando a su hermana que se aferraba al brazo de su novio

-¿y la escuela?- pregunto una vez mas Levy

-bueno yo ya realice la documentación para el cambio de Magnolia para acá, y Natsu también

-sí, ya arreglamos eso y resulto bastante bien gracias a las recomendaciones del director Makarov.- hablo Lyon

-¿y tú?.- cuestiono ahora el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su hermana

-etto… Juvia no ha conseguido trabajo… ni tampoco sabe si quiere estudiar…

.

La peli azul se recargo en un pequeño barandal, en el mirador de la ciudad

-¿Juvia es una carga Lyon-kun?

-claro que no

-no crees que Juvia deba… ¿buscar algo?

-creo que vas a tu ritmo, cuando te sientas lista tu darás ese paso por ti misma, ya sabes; sin presiones

Ella le sonreía, el siempre era así… nunca le hubiera dicho algo que la lastimara, siempre cuidaba de ella… él era tan bueno. Cada vez que lo veía se decía a si misma que estaba con la persona correcta… después de todo muchas personas le decían que eran el uno para el otro

-vamos a casa.- le invito Lyon extendiendo su mano, ambos caminaron tranquilamente observando la ciudad.

-hermosa.-

-¿la ciudad?

-tu.- le dijo antes de besarla

-te quiero.-

-y yo, Lyon-kun.-

* * *

Pasaron los días, Juvia se sentía verdaderamente sola con la ausencia de Lyon y la de Natsu, siempre se encontraba sola en el departamento. En ocasiones se proponía limpiar cada rincón pero en cuanto lo conseguía se sentía de la misma manera. Trato de buscar empleo pero en ninguno la contrataban, empezó a desistir de su búsqueda cuando un hombre trato de propasarse en una entrevista de trabajo, no quiso decirles nada a Lyon, Natsu o Gajeel… se sentía mal de que no pudiera hacer nada por sí misma.

Fue en esos días en los que también se dio algunas vueltas por las universidades que se encontraban en Crocus, ninguna había llamado su atención, simplemente se dedicaba a vagar por las calles como un pequeño cachorrito sin dueño.

En aquellas tardes fue cuando se encontró a su hermano saliendo de un supermercado.

-¿vaya así que eso has estado haciendo?.- pregunto un tanto dudoso

-sí, Juvia lo ha tratado con todas sus fuerzas pero nada

-no te preocupes

-¿Juvia no podría ser mesera en el restaurante?

-…- ella era muy distraída y un poco torpe para un trabajo así –no creo que sea trabajo para ti gehe-.

Ella hiso un pequeño puchero inflando las mejillas, quería pasar aunque fuera un poco más de tiempo con Lyon.

-¿qué tal si te vienes conmigo y Levy?

-¿A dónde?

-iremos a una discoteca que está muy de moda con los chicos de la universidad, Levy tiene ganas de ir y pues te ayudara a distraerte

-está bien.- no podía decirle que no, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento sola

-paso por ti a las 9:30.- hablo antes de que ambos se marcharan a sus respectivos departamentos.

.

-te ves muy linda.- le dijo Lyon con una sonrisa

-gracias Lyon-kun.- contesto un tanto apenada

-Juvia, perdóname por dejarte sola tanto tiempo… yo quisiera estar contigo mucho más tiempo del que puedo

-descuida Lyon-kun, Juvia entiende

-cuando este más libre te llevare a cenar a un restaurante muy lindo ¿sí?

Ella por su parte asintió mientras se despedía con un beso en los labios.

* * *

-me encantan, se ven tan lindos juntos, que envidia te tengo Ju-chan.- hablo Levy

-etto ¿Por qué lo dices Levy-chan?

-bueno tú has tenido una relación muy linda desde hace 4 años y siguen tan enamorados como el primer día…. En cuanto a mí ni los primeros días nos veíamos tan acaramelados

-¿Qué tratas de decirme enana?

-nada

-insinúas que no soy sensible y romántico

-…-. Nadie se atrevió a sacarlo de su error.

Llegaron a la discoteca, en efecto era un lugar muy popular y de muy buen ambiente. Tomaron una mesa al fondo mientras los tres le echaban un vistazo a la pista de baile y a los balcones VIP de la parte superior.

-yo quiero un tequila y para ella una margarita. Juvia tu un jugo ¿no?

-quiero un whisky.- objeto ella, necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema

Hablaron durante un rato, entre gritos más bien debido al ensordecedor sonido de la música.

-¡Gajeel amo esa canción!- exclamo la chica mientras agitaba los brazos y se movía al compas

-¿quieres ir a bailar?

-¡sí!.- no se lo tuvieron que preguntar dos veces era claro que la peli azul se moría de ganas de ir a la pista

-¿Juvia vienes?.- preguntaron ambos al unisonó

-no, Juvia prefiere ir a la barra, por otro, ya saben.- hablo levantando su vaso de whisky vacio

-está bien, ya sabes que yo pago. Ahora me llaman en la pista.- término de decir el pelinegro en tanto se adentraba a la pista con algunos malos pasos de baile

.

-disculpe-. Le llamo al barman directamente en la barra –podría darle a Juvia otro baso de whisky.- le pidió mostrando la bebida que recién terminaba –¡kya!.- exclamo cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su trasero casi levantándole el vestido, volteo a ver al responsable que se encontraba ahí en sus espaldas haciendo pequeños círculos en sus piernas.

Era un chico apuesto, moreno de cabello negro y ojos grises. Le regalo una sonrisa luego de giñarle el ojo, en tanto con su mano rozaba lentamente el trasero de la chica. Claramente todo aquello la había aturdido y descompuesto en su totalidad. Aquella sonrisa la había dejado perdida en otro mundo, pero de tal manera como llego… se fue.

.

-he Juvia ¿Dónde estabas?.- le pregunto su hermano en tanto se reunían de nuevo en la mesa

-Juvia fue por otro whisky.- le contesto llevando a su boca otro baso de aquel liquido

-¿estás bien?.- pregunto extrañado de la forma de beber de su hermana menor

-sí, juvia está bien… etto ahora vuelvo… Juvia tiene que ir al baño.-

Se puso de pie tan rápido que ni siquiera Levy alcanzo a ofrecerse acompañarla, el pelinegro y la peli azul siguieron bailando en la pista un rato.

Se dirigió al baño pero en cuanto salió se topo con unas escaleras que llevaban directo hacia la zona VIP del establecimiento, había un cordón rojo de esos que suelen poner en un intento tonto para que las personas no pasaran, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie cuidando de aquella sección el cordón cumplía bien la misión de alejar a las personas. Ella por su parte tomo la decisión de pasar, tenía el presentimiento de que habría menos personas o más bien nadie.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás mas cómodos que observo lejos de la mirada de todos los de la planta baja, quería estar sola… se sentía apenada y sus mejillas claramente lo decían, aquel chico que la había tocado claramente dejaba estragos en ella, en su piel, en todo…

Solo podía recordar su tacto y aquella maldita sonrisa que le había dado, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿estás bien?.- le llamo la atención una vos que ciertamente no reconocía, en cuanto levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con ese chico pelinegro.

-¡tú! ¡Me estas siguiendo!.- hablo en todas las tonalidades de rojo que pudieron pasar por su rostro

-no, yo tengo acceso al palco. Ves.- le mostro una de esas pulseras que te dan en la entrada, para prácticamente ir a donde quieras, se sentó a un lado de la peliazul dándole una sonrisa, que porque no decirlo fue un golpe muy bajo para ella.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pero con toda calma, el azabache coloco una mano en la rodilla de la chica la cual fue subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar sus muslos. La beso en la mejilla y fue descendiendo poco a poco a su cuello y por último a su oído.

-quiero acostarme contigo.

En ese momento lo mas lógico es que ella le diera una bofetada y se pusiera de pie gritando algo así como que ella tenía a Lyon. Luego ir con su hermano para que le partiera la cara a ese carbón pero… no lo hiso.

-no… no es correcto, Juvia no puede hacer eso.-

-¿acaso tienes novio?.- le pregunto mientras que ella asentía –no importa ya sabes, si tú no dices nada yo tampoco.-

-pero Ju.- no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir pues fue callada con un beso en los labios

-esta noche puedo ser como tú quieras que sea, puedo hacer lo que hace tu novio.- la beso de nuevo mientras sus manos recorrían el escote de la chica –puedo ser dulce y tierno.- prosiguió besándole el cuello –puedo tratarte como una princesa o tratarte como una ramera.- hablo descubriendo su pecho –te puedo decir palabras vulgares para excitarte… solo dime qué quieres pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.-

No era el hecho de que ese chico fuera jodidamente atractivo, eran sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias que se convertían en droga para la peli azul. Se encontraba en un laberinto totalmente perdida hasta un punto en el cual ya no supo como regresar.

Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, solo las luces de neón y los reflectores alcanzaban a iluminar un poco la zona, tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba recostada sobre un sofá en una discoteca. Su vestido estaba elevado hasta la cintura y sus pechos estaban expuestos al aire.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? ¿Qué no te hace tu novio que quieras probar conmigo?.- era su vos seductora aquella que le hacía sentir un escalofrió recorriendo todo su ser, sentía como las corrientes eléctricas chocaban todas a la vez en aquella zona… estaba totalmente excitada, el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente.

-Juvia quiere… que hagas lo que quieras con ella.- le respondió un tanto apenada

Él la miro un tanto extrañado de la manera en como dijo esas palabras, sin embargo era más que claro el hecho de que el no sentía lo mismo en ese instante. Condujo sus manos por todo su cuerpo…

Era tan hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

* * *

-Juvia ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?, Estaba muy preocupado por ti

-lo lamento Gajeel, Juvia solo salió por un poco de aire

-está bien.- suspiro profundo, no habría razón para molestarse después de todo ella estaba bien

En el trayecto a casa, la peli azul apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal del coche, había empezado a llover un poco y notaba como cada gota era iluminada por los reflectores de la calle, se preguntaba si todo aquello había sido real… estaba claramente aturdida y en su interior no sabía si realmente quería que fuera cierto o no.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del departamento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, rápidamente entro en el cuarto de baño, se desprendió de su vestido. Aún podía percibir el aroma a aquel chico, paso unos minutos sentada en la bañera dejando que el agua la empapara por completo, quería quitarse aquel olor de encima pero al sentir cada gota recorriendo su piel no podía evitar pensar en él.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Lyon él estaba en la cama despierto, esperándola.

-escuche que entraste al baño.- le dijo sonriendo

-sí, Juvia olía mucho a tabaco y sé que a ti no te gusta.- contesto dándole una evasiva

-bien, ven a dormir.- la invito abriendo sus brazos

-si.- respondió un tanto dudosa.

Él le daba un tierno beso en la frente, ella no podía quitarse la imagen de aquel chico… y todo lo que rondaba en su mente era un ¿Por qué? Mezclado con un amargo sabor a culpa…

.

.

.

.

Bueno que les pareció, lo odiaron lo amaron, jaja bueno espero que al menos les entre la curiosidad para que lean el próximo capítulo… dejen sus comentarios que ya saben que son los que me animan a seguir con las historias y no abandonarlas. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, estaré esperando sus opiniones!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo dos, espero que les guste.

**Juvia Dragneel**: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n

.

.

"_**Tu sonrisa es la luz que ilumina mi alma, tu llanto la tormenta que destruye mi corazón.**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 2. "Sin retorno"**

Una vez más se encontraba sobre aquel sofá en aquella discoteca, jadeando pidiendo más con sus mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de tener aún su vestido sobre puesto, su cabeza daba vueltas. No sabía si era el alcohol o la gran emoción que le recorría todo el cuerpo estando con él.

-Juvia quiere.-

-¿Qué quiere Juvia?-. Respondía él con vos seductora tomándola fuerte por la cintura.

-Juvia quiere saber su nombre.- él la miro y le dio una de esas sonrisas que la derretían por completo, la música empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte y más, él solo movió los labios pero ella no pudo escuchar nada.

-mi amor, Juvia despierta.-

-¡L-Lyon-kun!- se sentó de golpe mientras veía sus manos.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla?, te movías mucho y hacías ruiditos.- el peliblanco paso la mano por su cabellera mostrando un poco de angustia sobre lo que le pasaba a su novia.

-sí, creo que Juvia tuvo un mal sueño.- hablo tratando de sonreír, era claro que solo había sido un sueño… pero por alguna razón ella deseaba estar una vez más en aquella discoteca.

-ven a desayunar Juvia.- le llamo esta vez el peli rosa que devoraba todo lo que se encontraba en el comedor.

-¿por qué dormiste en el sofá-cama?- fue la pregunta de Lyon, estaba un tanto desconcertado de no haber despertado junto a su chica como de costumbre.

-Juvia no podía dormir.- contesto tratando de disimular que lo que la había mantenido despierta no era el insomnio, que la razón de su desvelo tenía un rostro y un nombre que a decir verdad desconocía.

-pudiste despertarme para hacerte compañía.- dijo dándole un beso en la muñeca

-Juvia no quería molestar.-

-además para que querías que te despertara iceman, hemos estado muy ocupados en la universidad y en el trabajo. Lo único que habrían provocado es que no pudiera dormir con sus "ruidos de amor".

-¡cállate Natsu!, mi amada Juvia y yo podemos hacer los ruidos que queramos.-

-no sabes ni lo que dices, justo ahora estarías molido si hubieras pasado la noche con Juvia.- dijo riendo el peli rosa un tanto divertido por la poca acción que habían mantenido sus dos amigos desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

.

* * *

.

Era su único día libre de la semana, por ello se habían reunido para cenar en un pequeño restaurante cerca del departamento. Juvia solía esperar con muchas ansias ese día pues era cuando Lyon podía dedicarle el tiempo que ella necesitaba, además de estar un rato con Natsu y Lucy que eran sus mejores amigos.

-últimamente siento que los días son mas agitados, ¿no les parece?- pregunto Natsu en tanto degustaba su filete.

-si, como me gustaría regresar al instituto, en aquel entonces no teníamos presiones.- comento Lucy estirándose en su asiento mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro –además aquellos días eran los más graciosos.- con este último comentario consiguió la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿a qué te refieres Lucy?.- pregunto Natsu

-ya sabes, recuerdas como Lyon acosaba siempre a Juvia, siempre la seguía a todos lados.- dijo riendo –incluso a veces era aterrador.-

-sí, tienes razón.- (Natsu empezó a soltar una carcajada)

-….- Lyon no pudo decir nada se limito a sonrojarse y mirar hacia un punto en la pared

-¿enserio?- pregunto Juvia un tanto desconcertada de todo lo que había pasado y ella no había notado.

-claro, siempre estaba todo rojo cuando te veía o te le acercabas- afirmo Lucy

-y cuando lo tocabas ¡deberías de haber visto como se ponía cuando lo tocabas!- se burlo Natsu

-¡cállense!- grito Lyon en una tonalidad de rojo que muy pocas veces habían visto.- además ¿qué hay de ti Lucy?, tu también te ponías roja y hacías cosas torpes para llamar la atención de este idiota. Y tu Natsu también te ponías así cuando Lucy te tocaba.- trato de defenderse

-vayámonos Natsu.- dijo Lucy muy nerviosa y sonrojada, en tanto Natsu y ella se marchaban del lugar dejando a la pareja solos.

.

Juvia y Lyon se marcharon del restaurante siguiendo con su plática mientras caminaban junto al rio.

Ella aún pensaba en la noche anterior, no es que Lyon fuera malo en la cama, pero a ella le había dejado otra sensación mucho más placentera en el alma haberlo hecho con aquel chico tan misterioso. No podía evitar revivir en su mente una y otra vez el momento en que los dos estaban sobre el sofá de la discoteca, el cómo se sentían sus manos y sus besos… sus labios recorriendo su piel, el solo pensarlo le provocaban pequeñas descargas. Y a pesar de que no lo dijera había otra cosa que la estaba incomodando… hacia el recuento de lo que hablaron Natsu y Lucy hacia unos momentos, eso la golpeaba; aquellos sentimientos que todos sintieron al enamorarse ella ya los había experimentado pero no con el peliblanco, ella los había experimentado hacia ya 24 horas…

-¿estás bien?-. Pregunto Lyon mientras la tomaba de la mano acercándola más a él

-si.-

-te amo Juvia.- (le sonreía)

Ella se limito a besarlo… era claro que lo quería, ella siempre lo querría pasara lo que pasara… pero ese sentimiento no hacía más que remover en su interior la culpa, tenia deseos de contarle lo que había pasado, hablarle de todo lo que ocurrió… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo pues ciertamente ni siquiera ella comprendía del todo lo que había pasado.

-te quiero.- dijo ella

-bésame de nuevo.-

Así fue como ambos regresaron a casa, para terminar tendidos en la cama, abrazándose, besándose, y "amándose".

.

* * *

.

A fin de cuentas Juvia no podía quitarse aquel suceso de la mente, lo pensaba día y noche a pesar de que trataba de seguir con su vida junto a Lyon… pero ya no podía con la incertidumbre que le abordaba el alma al más ligero signo de debilidad.

-¿Gajeel?- llamaba ella a la puerta de su hermano con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas por las cosas que había estado pensando en el trayecto al lugar.

-Juvia, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- pregunto el pelinegro haciendo que la chica pasara.

-Juvia quería hablar un rato contigo y tal vez… tal vez Juvia se sienta un poco mejor.-

-¿Qué te ocurre?.- volvió a preguntar angustiado en tanto le serbia un poco de jugo

-hace un par de días nos reunimos Lucy -chan y Natsu -kun y hablamos de cómo se pusieron ellos y Lyon cuando se enamoraron…ya sabes los síntomas.-

Gajeel solo arqueo una ceja y dirigió su vista al a ventana, no sabía muy bien qué pero estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-sí, recuerdo como se puso Lyon y la coneja cuando se enamoraron, siempre estaban nerviosos y haciendo cosas demasiado ridículas… en cuanto a Natsu bueno el siempre se ha comportado como tarado, pero cuando se enamoro de la coneja actuaba más extraño de lo normal tratando de llamar su atención gehe.-

-¿tu también te pusiste así cuando te enamoraste de Levy -chan?.-

-sí, de solo pensar como fue me avergüenzo de mi mismo.- se sonrojo un poco al decirlo –pero a qué viene esto?.-

-Juvia… Juvia piensa que ella nunca tuvo esos síntomas con Lyon -kun.- trato de sonreír un poco pero era claro que no podía, por más que trataba no podía sonreír.

-¡deja de pensar tonterías!- Gajeel alzo la voz dando un golpe en la mesa.

-pero…-

-pero nada, por dios Juvia ¿Qué te pasa? Desde cuando dudas del cariño que le tienes a Lyon.- estaba un tanto molesto, en verdad no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana.

-…- ella solo dirigió su mirada al suelo, apretó fuerte sus manos en las rodillas. Quería llorar.

-siempre estabas pegada con él.-

Ella lo miro con duda.

-ese fue tu síntoma, desde que se te declaro siempre estaban juntos. Iban y regresaban juntos de la escuela, después de la escuela estaban juntos, hablaban horas por teléfono.-

Juvia parpadeo un par de veces en tanto recordaba un poco de aquella época.

-¿de verdad esos son síntomas?- pregunto ella al borde del llanto

-claro Juvia ya deja de martirizarte por eso.- dijo abrazándola

-ok.- respondió ella queriendo engañar a su hermano y a ella misma también, a pesar de que sabía que nada estaba bien.

.

* * *

.

Después de mucho pensarlo Juvia había decidido olvidar el incidente, en su mente no comprendía lo que había pasado esa noche, no sabía si fue el alcohol o si tal vez había sido abusada y su mente bloqueaba esos recuerdos solo dándole un flash back de algunas escenas menores.

De cualquier modo trataba de pensar más en Lyon, después de todo el era la persona que ocupaba ese lugar en su corazón y aquel chico seguía siendo un extraño que para ella carecía de nombre.

-he Lyon y Juvia, el viernes por la noche me marchare, pasare el fin de semana con Lucy.- hablo Natsu sonriendo. –Por fin tendrán la casa sola para poder "jugar".-

-espera, ¿el viernes dices?- pregunto Lyon preocupado levantándose rápido para ver el calendario

-¿Qué ocurre Lyon -kun?- pregunto Juvia desde el sofá

-el viernes yo también saldré tengo que ir con mi madre a ayudarla con la mudanza.-

-Ultear se mudara ¿A dónde?.- pregunto curioso el peli rosa

-se mudara a la casa de color rosa que esta frente a la catedral Cardia ¿recuerdas?.-

-ho si esa casa es muy linda-

-espera…- tardaron en procesar lo que estaban diciendo los dos chicos.

-¡juvia tendrá que quedarse sola!- exclamaron ambos simultáneamente.

-¿y cuál es el problema?- pregunto ella inflando las mejillas.

-nunca te has quedado sola tanto tiempo.- suspiro Lyon

-será mejor que le diga a Lucy que este fin de semana no.-

-Natsu -kun no puede hacer eso, mejor vaya tranquilo. Juvia ya es mayor, puede cuidarse sola.- afirmo ella con detenimiento…

Después de que ambos chicos aceptaran dejarla sola con más de una condición y comprarle despensa para esos tres días, se marcharon.

-nos vemos Juvia, regresare pronto.-

-descuida Lyon -kun.-

Ambos se despidieron con un beso.

.

* * *

.

Ese viernes después de que se marcharan tomo la decisión de dar un paseo como lo hacía casi a diario desde que Natsu y Lyon no estaban en casa. Tomo una falda larga blanca, un top azul, sus zapatillas, su bolso y se marcho. Camino un largo rato sin dirección aparente por más que trataba no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico de la discoteca.

-Juvia quiere ir a la discoteca.- se dijo sin pensar, ella en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo, de volver a estar con él. Pero desecho el pensamiento casi de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que eso en verdad era una locura.

Caminaba por el centro de la ciudad viendo escaparates, cuando de repente ahí estaba el. ¡Justo enfrente de ella! Lo único que los separaba era el cristal, corrió buscando la entrada a la enorme tienda. No supo porque, ni tampoco se lo pregunto, ella solo corría tratando de alcanzarlo, llego hasta lugar donde lo vio pero él ya no estaba ahí. Por su parte Juvia sintió como su corazón amenazaba por salirle; cayó de rodillas al suelo empezando a llorar.

-¿te encuentras bien?- ahí estaba de nuevo su voz.

-si.- afirmo con un nudo en la garganta, ahí estaba él y no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿segura? Te ves muy pálida. Vamos a la cafetería para qué tomes un poco de agua.- la invito señalando un café que se encontraba dentro de la tienda.

-ok.- no sabía que decirle. No se atrevía a decirle que el era quien la estaba atormentando en sus sueños cada noche. Solo respiraba pausadamente tratando de recomponerse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

.

* * *

.

-me podrías traer dos cafés helados por favor.- le pidió amablemente a la mesera. – ¿segura que estas bien?- le pregunto una vez más a la peli azul.

-si… lo que pasa es que Juvia te vio atreves del aparador.- entonces el chico acababa de hacer una conexión en su cerebro, después de todo no siempre se conoce a una persona que habla en tercera persona.

-eres la chica de los palcos VIP, ¿verdad?-

-si…- ahora sí que no sabía que contestarle, que debía decirle ¿que ansiaba volver a verlo?

-vaya, te entro el pánico al verme por lo de tu novio….- sonrió de lado en tanto le daba un sorbo al café. –te daré un consejo, olvídalo y simplemente sigue con tu vida. Si tú no le dices nada yo tampoco, nunca se enterara.

-no es por eso, Juvia… Juvia tenía ganas de volver a verte.- con estas palabras se sonrojo por completo, no sabía cómo sería la reacción del azabache y simplemente la angustiaba.

-lo lamento, te lo diré simplemente. Tengo una regla de no acostarme con la misma chica dos veces.-

Juvia sintió como su corazón se comprimía y las lágrimas amenazan por salir.

-ok.- le contesto ella posando sus ojos en el café que tenía en frente

-en fin nos vemos Juvia.- se puso de pie para marcharse dejando el dinero de los cafés sobre la mesa.

-no lo tomes personal, me encanto estar contigo.- le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

-espera.- pidió ella tomándolo por la camisa

-escucha, aquella noche tómalo como si hubiera sido un desliz de tu parte… debes superarlo y regresar con tu novio como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-que no es eso… Juvia quiere estar contigo otra vez.- esto había sorprendido a ambos. –finjamos que aquella noche nunca paso y deja que Juvia pueda estar contigo otra vez… una última y ya.- en sus ojos se podía notar cómo se estaba derrumbando por dentro

-¿Quién me asegura que después de esa noche vengas y me digas lo mismo?- pregunto el sentándose de nuevo a su lado

-por favor… no se qué le pasa a Juvia pero desde esa noche solo piensa en ti… Juvia no sabe que hacer solo… solo quiere estar contigo.- tenía que retener su llanto si quería cumplir su cometido.

-¿acaso es algo que le vas diciendo a cualquiera?- le cuestiono alzando una ceja

-no. Es la primera vez que le pasa esto a Juvia.-

-está bien.- le respondió el con una sonrisa seductora

-¿en verdad?-

-sí, solo una condición-

-la que sea.-

-sin compromisos.-

En ese momento juvia se sintió verdaderamente feliz, aun que todavía no se daba cuanta que ambos habían decidido tomar un camino sin retorno…

.

.

.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Les gusto, no les gusto. ¿Qué pasara ahora que por fin juvia lo ha vuelto a ver? Y como que "sin compromisos"… dejen sus reviews que son los que me animan a no abandonar estas historias… pensé abandonarla porque solo recibí un comentario y pensé que probablemente no les había gustado .-. Pero decidí subir otro capítulo por no dejar. En fin espero que les gustara. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
